


Fourteen Minutes (Happy New Year!)

by The_Sinner_In_Me



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, New Years, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner_In_Me/pseuds/The_Sinner_In_Me
Summary: A pretty short New Year's themed fic :)





	

"Are you not going to see the Ball Drop with the lads?"  
  
"Nah"  
  
Dave rested his shoulder against the doorframe, staring carefully at his bandmate, then his eyes landed on the TV screen, where a jolly smily local host was currently reporting live the expectation around the New Year's celebration at the Times Square. After the last concert of the year, and since their next show was scheduled on January 9th in England, the band and their companions had decided to stay in New York to spend the festivities there, seizing the three-week-gap as some sort of winter holidays with their families and partners. Despite of his friends' insistence, Alan politely refused to invite his girlfriend to join them, alleging that she had already planned to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve at London with her relatives. He would still travel to England alone the next day's evening, willing to spend a couple of days with his parents before resuming the third leg of the tour. As for Andy and Martin, they managed to make their girlfriends arrive on time. Andy was extremely happy for counting with the presence of his sister and his younger brother as well, for it had been a while since he last saw them. The group had left the hotel a moment ago, heading to join the massive celebration at the Times Square. Joanne and her mother were also there, and of course, they had brought Jack with them. Dave couldn't hide his joy everytime he referred to his baby son, despite of being in a complicated moment of his relationship with Jo.  
  
"Are you going to stay here, all by yourself?"  
  
"What difference does it make?"  
  
"It's a bit depressing, don't you think?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
The squeaky voice of the TV hostess announced that they were only fourteen minutes away from the new year, and the euphoric crowd behind her screamed in response.  
  
"I can stay here with you if you want. Jo is there too. She left Jack with his grandma, my poor child would not resist the massive hysteria - he tilted his head towards the TV - Besides I think she and Grainne get along very well, so...."  
  
Alan sighed and raised up a hand, interrupting his friend's chatter.  
  
"You don't have to feel pity for me, Dave. I'm here by myself because I have decided so. Loneliness is not an issue to me, not even in New Year's Eve".  
  
Dave walked to the sofa were his friend was laying and sat by his side.  
  
"Are you upset with me? Because of Jo?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what?".  
  
"I'm not upset with you"  
  
"It's hard for me to believe that if you keep ignoring me..."  
  
Alan suddenly shifted backwards, straightening against the armrest. His chest was heaving.  
  
"Your two months old son is sleeping three rooms away from us. I'm not ignoring you - his firm voice flickered a bit - I'm just trying to respect him, and his mother".  
  
Dave frowned, incredulous, and quickly moved forward in order to trap Alan between himself and the armrest. His bandmate unwillingly slid slightly downwards and closed his eyes, expectant.  
  
"How would you disrespect my son? As far as I'm concerned, Jo is out of the discussion"  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
"I really don't"  
  
Alan squeezed his eyelids before opening his eyes. Dave's face was now only a few inches above his own. His green eyes sparkled as he squinted defiantly, insistently demanding an answer.  
  
"We... can't fuck now they're here".  
  
Dave couldn't help to refrain a little smile at first, but then he bursted into a laughter.  
  
"That's all? You're all grumpy because you want to shag? I should have imagined it".  
  
Alan shook his head, blushing.  
  
"It's not that, dumbfuck. It's everything. All this... festive season always reminds me how much I want to have my own family. And then there's Jeri, telling me that she wants to have my child and yes, we've been trying it for so long and it just doesn't happen... My parents keep asking me "When will you finally give us a grandson, Al?", "Time's running out", and so on... And you know what? I'm not even upset about it. I just don't want to. Not now. Or not with Jeri, I don't even know... I mean and what if I can't after all? Maybe I have a problem with my... And then there's you - he swallowed hard - You're married already, you have a son and I'm just..."  
  
He suddenly stopped talking, realizing that he might had said too much. Dave tenderly ran his fingers through Alan's hair, soothing him.  
  
"You think too much".  
  
"You can't understand..."  
  
"I can understand perfectly"  
  
They both looked at the TV screen at the same time, and then their eyes met again. Alan bit his lip, visibly excited.  
  
"Help me stop thinking. I don't want to spend the last minutes of 1987 feeling like a miserable cunt with no reasons to celebrate".  
  
Dave smiled and stood up, slowly starting to unbutton his trousers.  
  
"I'll try my best".  
  
Alan followed his movements with pleasure. Every inch of Dave's exposed skin was like a magnet to him. The pale glow of winter enlightened him with an unusual angelic halo. On his side, he stood impassive under Alan's lustful gaze. 

He could have asked Alan what did he want, for the sake of the polite manners a regular sex encounter implies, but one remarkable thing about their relationship was that they could perfectly descipher each other's desires just by exchanging a single glance. Without another word, Dave kneeled at Alan's feet, whom had already sat on the edge of the couch, spreading his legs in order to make room for his bandmate. With trembling hands, he fought to unzip his own jeans, unsuccesfully. Dave immediatly helped him and managed to unstuck the zipper with his skilled fingers.

"Thank you"

_"Only nine minutes left!"_

Dave smiled in response and continued, sliding down Alan's jeans until he was able to step out of them and kick them aside. His underwear was barely bulged at that point. Alan took hold of his still half-hardened cock and stroked it eagerly through the cotton fabric. Dave followed the movements of his hand with dreamy eyes. He leaned in between Alan's thighs and pushed his underwear down, stuck his tongue out and gently licked his balls one by one, sucking them into his mouth.

"Jesus Christ..."

Alan started to pant slightly. Dave interpretated it as an invitation to continue. He twirled his tongue around his balls and then went down to his perineum, boldly poking his entrance with quick licks a couple of times. This time Alan moaned a bit louder, arching his back spasmodically.

"Shhhh..." Dave hissed, secretly pleased at his lover's pleasure demonstrations.

Determined to take him to a hellish mind-blanking climax, Dave decided his next move. After suckling and slobbering his own middle finger, he guided it down to Alan's tight entrance and massaged it slowly, stretching it with every twirl. Without a warning, he finally slid his finger inside of his meek body, seeking and rubbing his pleasure spot with dedication. Alan let out a sharp whimper and shook against the backrest as soon as Dave found it after a brief wandering. A thick drop of clear precum oozed out of his now stiff cock, followed by a constant stream as Dave continued masturbating him.

With a shaking hand, he grabbed Dave's hair tightly and forced him to continue with his oral attentions.

"Suck me off, come on..."

This time was Dave the one who moaned, causing his throat to vibrate around Alan's cock. He enjoyed enormously everytime Alan talked dirty, since it was hard to make it happen, but once he started, he knew he couldn't stop.

"Fuck, that feels so good..."

Dave felt like choking everytime his friend's cock jerked violently in his mouth, brushing his palate and even reaching his uvula, oozing more and more precum as he approached his orgasm, yet he tried his best to not to gag. He kept on running his lips and tongue up and down, forming a tight ring around Alan's thick shaft, realizing his own cock was now painfully hard as well. It took only a few seconds to Alan to realize too.

"You get off on sucking cock, huh? Dirty slut"

Dave had to stop for a moment. His head was aching and he could barely breathe properly. The arousal was almost unbearable for him to let him continue his duty. Dazed, the next thing he knew was that he was already laying on Alan's bed, face down, his friend's hand jerking him off roughly.

"Al, please..."

Dave cried out as soon as he felt the head of Alan's cock forcing his way inside of him.

_"Three minutes and 1987 will be oficially history!"._

Alan started to thrust in and out, groaning irrepressibly in Dave's ear, pinning him down and masturbating him following the rhythm of his own ramming. Dave could almost feel every vein, every throb of Alan's cock possessing him, shaking his inner with a wild drive. He tried to stay still, for each move he made out of rhythm would cause him a hellishly painful pleasure. His hips started to twitch. Guessing what was to come, Alan tightened his grip and sped up his strokes.

_"Fifty seconds!"_

"Cum for me, come on"

Dave hit the mattress with his clenched fist and sobbed. He wanted to remind Alan how much he was loved, but he was unable to coordinate a whole coherent sentence. Alan's hips started to twitch as well, making Dave cry out in pain and unwillingly clench his muscles around him.

_"Seven, six, five....!"_

"Jesus fucking Christ, Al, just end me..."

_"Three, two, one...!"_

An infernal burst of fireworks boomed in their ears as Alan erupted long and tortuously inside of his friend's body, and seconds later, Dave reached his orgasm as well, both enjoying the pleasure of his warm cum sliding between Alan's fingers, and Alan's cum filling and flooding his arse simultaneously.

 

The TV screen showed The Ball finally reaching its lowest position, announcing the beginning of 1988. While they were still trying to recover their breaths, Dave wrapped his arms around Alan and held him tightly against his still heated body. It took Alan a moment to come back to his senses. Then they shared a soft kiss, their lips barely touching each other's.

"Happy New Year", Dave whispered, before Alan curled up between his arms, smiling.

 

 


End file.
